


Mine

by lycanus1



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Fight, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, Loki can so hold her own in a scrap, Nudity, Possessive Loki, bitchy Amora, jealous Amora, over-protective Thor, unexpected bed-warmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanus1/pseuds/lycanus1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one touched what was his, let alone cause damage. And Loki was most definitely his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Everything recognizable belongs to Paramount Pictures, Marvel Entertainment & Marvel Studios (gods-damnit !) - though my gut tells me Loki ‘n’ Thor may well have their own ideas about that … No copyright infringement is intended.

Loki rolled unconsciously toward the centre of the bed, as the mattress beneath her suddenly dipped. She didn't stir from her sleep. Instead, she silently gravitated towards the large source of heat, instinctively seeking its warmth. And the comfort it would bring. Her hand drifted lazily across the mattress until it found what it sought ... a large, toned, muscular and very naked thigh. One which abruptly froze at her unexpected touch. 

"Mmmm, Thor ..." Loki murmured drowsily, her fingers skittering teasingly over the bare flesh of his inner thigh, slowly and tantalizingly gravitating upward. " _My_ god ..." She heard a low, husky moan and a large hand immediately clamped down on hers, effectively trapping it and preventing any further mischievous roaming. In doing so, the large, thick black fur she'd been nestling under, dislodged and slid to reveal a slim, smooth, bare shoulder. 

"Loki ... ? What the Hel- ?" Thor rasped, clearly not expecting to find her. In his bed. Alone. Asleep. And clearly naked. 

Loki nestled even closer to him and replied sleepily. "You'd better not be expecting anyone else ... Missed you ... So much ... So very much ..." 

He reached down to twist a long strand of sable hair absently around his forefinger and eyed her thoughtfully. "It's not that I'm unhappy to see you, minx ... Far from it. I just want to know why you're here ... In my bed. Naked ..." He allowed the long, silky lock of hair to slip free and slowly, deliberately trailed a callused finger across Loki's cheekbone and over her jaw line before gently tilting up her chin, forcing her to look at him. 

Loki felt her cheeks begin to burn beneath his steady, piercing, blue gaze and nervously moistened her lips. "I ... I, uh ... can't explain it- " 

" _Try._ " Thor's quiet command was resolute and the tone of his voice told her he wouldn't accept any bullshit. He moved closer. Closing the gap between them. 

"Y-You wouldn't understand- " she began cautiously, only for him to interrupt her. 

"Try me ..." 

"I'm being silly. Forget about i- " 

" _Loki !_ For Norn's sake, stop pissing about and tell me, woman ..." he demanded impatiently. His voice and demeanour softened slightly when he noted how unusually sheepish she looked. "Come on, it can't be that bad, little one ... Tell me ..." 

Loki chewed her lower lip and fidgeted. She dropped her gaze and he had to strain to hear her mumbled reply, " _You'll_ laugh- " 

He sighed. "I swear I won't laugh, you daft wench. Just tell me, Loki. Please ..." 

"It's ... It's just ... Oh, to Hel with it ! It's just that I really missed you while you were away this time, you dumb oaf. This is going to sound stupid, but ... but I felt closer to you here. I needed to feel you were still with me. And I know it's wrong to invade your privacy ... I crossed a line but I couldn't help it. Sleeping in your bed made me feel you _were_ here. With me. When I closed my eyes, I could smell you ... There were times I could almost swear I felt your arms around me ... and if I listened carefully, I could hear your heart beating as well as your godsawful snoring," she paused briefly, then feeling an overwhelming need to justify her actions, hastily added, "And you did say when you claimed me that "mybedisyourbed" ... or did I just imagine it ? Oh !" 

She was skilfully silenced by a pair of firm, talented lips lightly - teasingly - brushing hers. "So I did ..." he growled softly, a smirk gracing his rugged features. 

"Thought you did. So, does that mean I'm not in trouble the- ?" 

"Loki ..." 

"Hmmm ... ?" 

"Hold your silver tongue. You talk too much ..." Thor rasped against her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling it. Her breath hitched as his wicked mouth roamed closer to hers. "Especially when you could be putting it to far better use ..." 

Loki moaned huskily as he tugged, sucked and playfully worried her lower lip. Slim arms moved to wrap around his waist and she absently raked her fingernails up and down and across the broad expanse of his back. Gasping softly, she parted her lips and he was quick to take advantage of it. Thor plundered her mouth ravenously, his tongue duelling and claiming dominance over hers, his callused hands roaming possessively over her lithe body until she writhed sinuously beneath him, willingly submitting to the touch she'd craved for days. Unconsciously, her legs became entwined with his. 

Without warning, Thor moved, flipping her over so that she sat astride his lean hips, competely bare from the waist up. He pulled Loki closer, one hand firmly clamped against the small of her back, the other entangled in her lustrous mane, so that her slender body with its soft, lush curves was crushed against his hard, muscular torso. And that wasn't the only thing hard about him, she noted absently, taking hold of a lock of thick, golden hair and fingering it. 

"Is this what you mean by "better use," my liege ?" she asked breathlessly, having reluctantly broken the kiss for much needed air, an impish smile playing on her lips. Teasingly, she brushed against his painfully hard erection and grinned inwardly at his sudden, sharp intake of breath. 

" _Witch !_ " Thor growled, then hand resting on the small of Loki's back swiftly moved to clamp down on her hip to prevent her from grinding against him. "How many times have I told you not to call me that ?" 

Loki shrugged her slim shoulders and grinned mischievously. " Dunno ... Probably as often as I've told you not to call me sister. Lost count after the first dozen or so times ... No matter ... I'm just glad you're back safe and sound, 's all ... Where you belong. With me." 

Silently, he moved the hand that was entangled in her hair, to cradle her head, the ball of his thumb lightly brushing her right cheek. She felt Thor tense and suddenly remembered the scratches which marred her face. Loki braced herself for the inevitable fallout. 

"Loki ... What the Hel are these ?" he asked, the tone of his voice deadly calm, instantly warning her that he was far from happy. She immediately dropped her head, allowing her hair to fall like a silken curtain to conceal the fresh blemishes to her face. He wasn't having any of it and impatiently swept the glossy mane away from her face. Thor's hand firmly took hold of her chin and tilted it towards the torchlight. He swore viciously as he took in the livid marks which marred her beauty. 

"It's nothing, Thor. Honestly ..." she protested softly, trying to reassure and calm him, knowing full well that if she didn't, the beast would break free and that there would be hell to pay. 

"Doesn't look like bloody nothing to me ... _Who._ Did. This ? Tell me ..." He lightly traced the scratches with his thumb, his touch featherlight and gentle. 

Loki sighed. "I swear it's over and done with ... Just a slight ... misunderstanding. It's sorted, Thor, I promise you ... I dealt with it. There'll be no more trouble with Amora. Besides, this is nothing compared to how she looks. If you don't believe me, have a word with Eir. She and Sigyn saw it happen. They'll vouch for me- " 

" _What ?_ They were there and _allowed_ this to happen ? To you ? They let that bitch hurt you ? I'll fucking kil- " 

"Don't, Thor ..." Loki pleaded huskily. "They weren't to know things were going to kick off like it did. It happened so fast, they couldn't have stopped it, even if they wanted to. They're not to blame. Truly ... If anyone's to blame ... it's you- " 

" _ME ?_ How the fuck d'ya work that out ? I was nowhere near the godsdamned place ... I was on my way back from Nidavellir !" 

Damn ! Loki thought, mentally kicking herself for her poor choice of words, knowing she'd unwittingly upset her volatile man. "Sorry, poor choice of words. You weren't to blame as such, Thor. You were indirectly the cause of it. Nothing more, I promise you. Amora was jealous. She wanted you. Claimed I was worthless ... That she meant to have you and once she'd got you in her bed, I'd be nothing to you and that she'd make sure of it ... We ended up having words. I lost my temper and things got really out of hand ... She may have started it, but I damn well finished it ..." 

"Loki- " 

"I'm sorry, Thor. I know should have held my tongue and walked away from her. But I wasn't going to stand by and let that bitch steal what's mine. Someone I care for deeply. Someone I lov- ... er, like ... No way ... I couldn't just let you go without a bloody fight. You mean far too much to me to do that ..." 

Confused, she watched Thor close his eyes and sink back against the pillows. He remained silent and had a strange expression on his attractive face. One she'd never seen before. He looked stunned. And if she dared say it, bewildered. 

Nervously, she chewed her lip. "Thor ? Say something, please ... What's wrong ? I know I fucked up, but talk to me. Pleas- " 

"Did you mean it ?" he rasped, opening his eyes to stare at her intently. 

"Mean what ? " 

"What you just said ... That you loved me ... ? That I was yours and you fought for me ... ?" 

Loki took a deep breath and nodded slowly. She tentatively raised her hand to caress his bearded cheek reveling in the feel of it gently scraping her soft palm. "I-I do, Thor ... With all of my heart. Body. And soul. More than anything. Anyone. I thought you knew ... that you realized how I felt ..." she quietly confessed. "I've never head butted or fought for anyone before. So it must count for something, mustn't it ?" 

Thor didn't reply. He merely tugged Loki down so that she rested against his broad chest and lovingly brushed his lips against the top of her head, as his fingers idly ran up and down her spine whilst he plotted vengeance. 

No one touched what was his, let alone cause damage. And Loki was most definitely his. She belonged to him as he, undoubtedly belonged to her. And that was something Amora, to her cost, would discover. Sooner rather than later ... 

 

**FINIS**

 

 

 


End file.
